Sins of the Past set the New Future
by Mistress Vamp
Summary: Complete...OneShot: A look at Draco and Blaise on the night of their oneyear anniversary. Main pairing: DMBZ. Mentions of HPBZ, HPGW, et MFGW


**Title:** "Sins of the Past set the New Future" (1/1)  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp  
**Pairing's:** Draco/Blaise, Implied Harry/Blaise, Mentions of Harry/Ginny and Ginny/Marcus  
**Summary:** A look at Draco and Blaise on the night of their one-year anniversary.  
**Rating:** Strong R for Adult Content.  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the "Harry Potter" fandom. Copyright infringement not intended. I am merely using the characters for my own pleasures. Please don't sue. I have nothing to give.  
**Authoress Notes:** Thanks to Signet for the beta. You rock! For Janie/Jane McEwen in the IAtQO Secret Santa exchange: I hope you like this. It went in a different direction then I thought in the beginning, so I hope it's to what you requested :)  
**Word Count:** 2,834 ((Does not include --- symbols, FLASHBACK/END FLASHBACK, or The End))  
**Written on:** December 15, 2004

-----  
It had been an incredibly long week for one former Slytherin blonde male named Draco Malfoy. He had been promoted to Auror trainer earlier in the week and his first active duty was to train the new recruits. As if that in itself wasn't bad enough, his own training partner was none other then the former Gryffindor Golden Boy Harry James Potter.

Sure the two had become friends over the past years since the Dark Lord's defeat, but they were by no means bosom buddies. Of course, despite the idea that they could stand to be in each other's presence and focus on their duties, they wouldn't be going out to coffee anytime soon. Especially considering a bit of dark history between the two just three years before.

As Draco made his way up the stairs to his shared flat with Blaise Zabini, Draco wondered why he hadn't apparated to the flat. With a sudden realization and darkening eyes, Draco remembered why and he suddenly wished he hadn't. It brought back too many regrets and one particular bad memory.

**((FLASHBACK))**

_Blaise hadn't meant for it to happen and if he could change that fact he would. Unfortunately, he had been caught in the act and the look in his boyfriend's eyes said it all._

_"Draco..."_

_Draco glared at him as though wishing looks could kill. "Blaise."_

_"I..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"It's not wha..."_

_"Then what is it, pray tell?"_

_"I..."_

_Draco moved his eyes over the man that was now standing away from them both, his face hard and cold. Draco moved his eyes back on his boyfriend, the figure making his way out silently without looking back._

_"Yes?" Draco said in a cool tone, his eyes hard as stone._

_When the black haired former Slytherin opened his mouth to give an explanation, he froze when he realized there was none._

_Draco nodded and turned his back to him, removing his robes and folding them neatly over a chair. As Draco stood back and turned to face his boyfriend, he looked into Blaise's eyes, his own eyes reflecting anger and hurt._

_Blaise looked at him, now fully dressed and with guilt clearly visible in his eyes. "I..."_

_"Of all people, Zabini," Draco stated, his voice soft, but firm. "Why him?"_

_Blaise looked down and shook his head. "I don't know, Draco. It just...it just happened."_

_Draco nodded and walked to the window, folding his arms as he looked out. Blaise shut his eyes briefly then joined him at the window, leaning his back against the wall as he looked at him. "Draco..."_

_"Don't."_

_Blaise kept his eyes on him then slightly lowered them, nodding gently. Why it had happened, Blaise would never understand, but the mistake was his and as the result, his heart was ripped in half._

**((END FLASHBACK))**

As Draco remembered that fateful night, he remembered the main reason he hated Harry Potter. In the three years since that incident, Draco and Blaise had faced hard times in their relationship, but during each separation and each break up, they had somehow found their way to each other. It seemed that no matter what had happened, they would end up back in each other's arms. Fate worked in twisted ways.

Tonight, despite the week being long, Draco was looking forward to it due to the significance of the date; it was their one-year anniversary. This alone was something the two should be congratulating themselves for. Over the past six years since they started their relationship, they had faced so much together that a year for them was a record.

Draco sighed gently to himself and shook his head. Tonight wasn't going to be a night where he remembered the past, but instead looked to the future. One, even if things were tough, he was looking forward to because of who it was that he would be facing it with.

When he reached the door, he went to open it and blinked when he couldn't. He removed his wand from his robe and tried to unlock it with a spell, but when it didn't unlock, his face-hardened and his eyes went cold. 'He wouldn't...no, Draco. Don't go there. He wouldn't do it again. He promised and it hasn't happened since Potter.' Draco put his wand back in place and knocked at the door, waiting for his boyfriend to open. If Potter was inside, he would hex him. No, no hexing. This time, he would just full out kill him. That was the preferable option.

Blaise raised his head immediately at the knock on the door. 'Shit, he's early.' Turning his head, he looked at the figure in the room. "You remember what to do, right?"

Harry looked at him and sighed. "Zabini, are you sure having me help you with this surprise was the best idea?"

Blaise looked at him and sighed. "Yes. Now, please?" Blaise said as he looked at him. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. He moved his way to the door, believing that Blaise was looking for a reason for Draco to kick him out.

Blaise took one last look around the living room, happy with the setting. He smiled a little, hoping Draco would like what he had done. In the center of the living room, was a table set up for two with wine glasses, a candle in the center that was lit and the fire never-ending as the wick wouldn't burn out, and the lights were low with soft music playing in the background.

Straightening his shirt that he wore to match the color of his eyes, Blaise rubbed his hands together and waited. He really wanted tonight to go well and all he could do now was wait.

---

Draco was starting to become impatient, his eyes darkened as much as they could go and his face hard as stone. He was going to kill either Potter or Zabini, but right now, killing Zabini was looking good.

Once Harry reached the door and removed all the charms over the door, he opened the door and greeted Draco. Bowing gently, he lowered his eyes slowly, moving back to allow him in. He had agreed to help Blaise out for this surprise due to the idea that he had been the main reason for one of their breakups. Dressed in a waiter's outfit, Harry stood up and looked at Draco.

"You just going to stand there or come in?"

Draco came in slowly, but gracefully, his eyes still hard as stone on Potter. "Potter," he sneered. "What in the bloody fuck are you doing here? Where is Zabini? I'll fucking kill him!"

Before Harry could stop him, he was already making his way into the living room. "Zabini!"

Harry sighed and shut the door, walking in after him. 'This was not a good idea.'

Blaise turned and faced him, looking at him with his deep blue indigo eyes that were slightly hidden under his hair. Draco stopped and looked at him, blinking a little as he looked around then back at him. "What..."

Blaise smiled gently and came to him, standing in front of him. He bent his head just a little and brushed his lips over his, his voice extremely soft. "Happy Anniversary, Draco."

Draco looked at him for a bit, a smirk slowly inching its way over his lips. Blaise mirrored the smile with his own. Keeping eye contact with his lover, Blaise gave his first command to their 'servant.' "Mr. Potter, I do believe my boyfriend needs to be disrobed and try not to put wrinkles in it."

Harry rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He unfastened Draco's robes and removed them from him, folding them gently over the chair behind him. Draco blinked and looked at Harry then at Blaise, lifting his eyebrow. Blaise smiled. "He's our servant for the night."

Draco smirked and looked at Potter. "My my my...now there's a twist."

Harry stood and folded his arms behind him, looking at them. "Don't get used to it, Malfoy. It's the least I could do. It's a long time coming, actually."

Draco's eyes flashed as his arm went around Blaise, pulling him possessively against him. "Damn right it has been."

Blaise sighed and shook his head, looking at his boyfriend. He kissed his cheek gently, smiling at him when Draco turned his head. "Potter was nice enough to come over and help me even after the long week of training he had. Be nice."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I had a long week, too, love, or did you forget that?"

Blaise smiled and cupped his face, giving his boyfriend an intense, but lingering and passionate kiss. Draco sighed and leaned into the kiss, then pulled back slowly, smirking against his boyfriend's lips. "Mmm, you definitely didn't forget."

Blaise winked and pulled back, leading him to the table. Harry moved and pulled out the chairs, Blaise and Draco taking their seats. "Thank you, Potter."

"Yeah, thanks, Potter," Draco spat.

Harry just nodded and took the wine bottle, half filling their glasses and placing the bottle in the ice. He bowed his head gently. "If you two will excuse me, I need to bring out the dinner," and he turned from the table, vanishing into the kitchen to retrieve the meal.

Draco looked at his boyfriend, moving his eyes over him slowly. He licked his lips slowly, taking special notice that the top buttons were undone. He sighed just a little, moving his eyes back up to lock them with his boyfriend's eyes. Blaise smiled at him as he was leaning against the back of his chair, letting him have a full view. "See something you like, Draco?"

Draco smirked and winked. "Simply delicious, Blaise."

Blaise winked at him. "I hope you enjoy the dinner. It's a special Italian recipe."

"Mmm, Italian," he replied as he moved his eyes over him yet again. "My favorite."

Blaise smirked and licked his own lips, allowing his tongue to come into view. "I personally prefer something...blonde."

Draco chuckled darkly. "How, may I ask, did you convince Potter to be our servant?"

Blaise smiled a little dark. "My little secret," he said with a wink.

Draco lifted his eyebrow a little. "Really?"

Blaise nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. "It's nothing like what you might think, Draco. No hidden promises or past events."

Draco looked at him for a bit then nodded. "Good then."

Blaise tilted his head and watched him, moving his eyes over him carefully. He smiled a little as he moved his eyes over his face, licking his lips gently then lowered them, slowly undressing him with his eyes, his eyes darkening when he stopped over the bulge that was evident between his legs.

Draco smirked at him. "So tell me, love. What's for dessert?"

Blaise winked at him. "That's a surprise."

"Ah."

Blaise chuckled darkly and smiled at him, watching him with loving eyes.

A few minutes later, Harry came out of the kitchen carrying the tray of food. Once he approached the table, he set the tray over the table carefully. "Here we go, gentleman."

"Thanks."

"I have to admit that I like you being my servant, Potter. I could get used to it."

"Don't, Malfoy. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Harry said with a calm voice. "And it's only to help out a friend. It is the least I could do, after all."

Draco lifted his eyebrow and smirked. "That it is. Three years too late though, don't you think?"

Harry moved back and looked at him. "It is, yes, but we all have to face our sins of the past, don't we?"

Draco looked at him and nodded. "We do, yes."

Harry nodded. "Then call this my attempt at repentance."

"Perhaps it can be, Potter."

"Perhaps," he answered calmly. Bowing his head at them. "If you two will excuse me, I shall be in the kitchen catching up on work if you two should need anything."

Blaise nodded at him. "Thanks again, Potter."

Harry nodded at him and retreated into the kitchen, leaving the two to their dinner.

---

A few hours after eating their dinner and dismissing their servant, Draco and Blaise were snuggled together on their couch, enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies. Draco bent his head and kissed his boyfriend's lips, sighing gently. Blaise returned the kiss and smiled, his fingers brushing over his cheek.

"I love your kisses," Blaise whispered.

"Really, mmm?"

Blaise nodded slowly, his foot rubbing over Draco's leg gently. Draco sighed and tilted his head, deepening the kiss slowly. Blaise arched his body and returned the kiss, his hand lowering and resting on Draco's chest.

Draco pulled back slowly and moved Blaise onto his back, moving his head down slowly as he kissed and teased his way down, his hands rubbing hard over his body. Blaise arched and shivered against his mouth, his head moving back slowly. "Draco."

Draco smirked against his flesh, biting it gently. Blaise hissed and looked at him, his eyes nearly black and filled with lust, and love. "Blaise...tell me how you did it."

"How I did...what?" Blaise panted as he licked his lips.

"How you got Potter to be our servant," he said with a casual voice.

Blaise smiled a little as he looked at him, moving his hands over his head. "I told him I would help him get Ginny back."

Draco lifted his eyebrow. "You what?"

Blaise nodded. "After she left him because of what happened with him and I, she got with Marcus, right?" Draco nodded, his tongue still teasing his boyfriend's body. "Potter got word three weeks ago that Marcus left her because she missed Harry too much. So, we made a deal. He do this for me tonight and I help him win Ginny's heart again."

Draco sighed. "You are too kind."

Blaise smiled a little. "No, Draco. I'm not."

Draco kissed his way back up and rested over him gently, nodding his head slowly as he kissed his lips. "Yes, you are."

Blaised returned the kiss, shaking his head slowly. "No, I'm not," he whispered as he cupped his cheek. "He helped me win you back, Draco."

Draco smirked as he rubbed himself over his boyfriend, licking his lips. "You didn't need him to win me, Blaise."

Blaise shivered and arched, rubbing against him as he nipped at his tongue. "No?"

Draco shook his head and lowered a hand, sliding in two of his fingers in Blaise's back hole, his eyes watching his boyfriend's face. "No matter what happens between you and I, Blaise, I could never stop loving or wanting you."

Blaise looked at him with his mouth opened, nodding fast. He licked his lips and shivered, his head moving back as his eyes shut. Draco bent his head and kissed his neck gently then removed his fingers and positioned himself, pushing inside of his boyfriend gently. Blaise tensed then relaxed, his eyes moving in the back of his head slowly. "Oh...God..."

Draco took a deep breath and removed his hand, pushing himself inside of his boyfriend gently, and then completely buried himself inside his lover. For several long moments, neither man moved, just enjoying the feel of each other. This was the first time they had been together since that night three years before, each remembering and savoring each other's feel.

Blaise lowered his head and turned it, catching Draco's lips in a rough kiss. Draco moaned and pulled back then pushed himself back into his boyfriend, setting a rhythm with their hips to meet each other's thrusts. Draco moved a hand between their bodies and grabbed his boyfriend's length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. As Blaise thrusted up into his hand and kissed him, his fingers entangled into Draco's blonde locks to bring the male as close as possible.

After what seemed to take hours, but only lasted for a several minutes, both boys sped up their movements, each on the verge of ecstasy. Blaise pulled back from the kiss and arched his back, moaning as he came all over Draco's hand. Draco pulled back then slammed into his boyfriend, filling him with his hot seed. He collapsed onto Blaise, both attempting to catch their breath.

Blaise wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend and held him close, covering his face with kisses. Draco raised his head and kissed his lips gently, a dark smile on his lips. "You are even more delicious than you were before."

Blaise chuckled and deepened the kiss, his voice soft. "I'm not delicious, Draco."

"Mm mm, you are."

Blaise shook his head, smiling at him. "Nope."

Draco smirked. "Do I need to prove it?"

Blaise looked at him with an arrogant look. "Yes."

Draco chuckled darkly and kissed his lips hard, being determined to prove it to his boyfriend that is indeed delicious.

Little did they know that the sins of the past always set the new future, even if it means a rocky road ahead.

---  
The End

-------------------------------------------------------  
**::The Request::  
**5. Name/Pen Name: Janie/Jane McEwen  
Pairing of the fic you want: Blaise/Draco  
Rating(s) of the fic you want: R or NC-17  
3 - 5 Things you want your gift to include: post-Hogwarts, established relationship, a meal of some sort, non-fluffy romance  
What you don't want your fic to include: cutting, bloodplay, non-con, incest, unbelievably fluffy, overthetop!gay, or OOC characters


End file.
